The present invention relates generally to a method and device which facilitates the taking of an impression of a person's foot. That impression can then be used in the manufacture of custom full contact orthotics. The method and apparatus include a generally rectangular box of foam, that will be deformed by the person's foot during the casting process, and the box is placed in a receptacle. The receptacle is supported on a generally planer base and can swivel or rotate so that the person's knee will be put into a neutral position. The amount of swiveling movement of the mold-receiving receptacle can be calibrated and set. In use, the person is placed in a seated position, and a box of foam is placed in the receptacle. A strap assembly is used to exert a downward force on the person's lower leg. The strap is secured to a lever arm of the apparatus. A lever mechanism is useable to exert a downward pressure on a arch-engaging block which is situated above the box of foam. The block pushes the foot down into the foam. The block is slideable transversely to the box of foam thus insuring that the block exerts its downward pressure directly on the arch of the foot. The lever mechanism is a two-armed assembly with a lever arm pivotedly secured to one end of the foam box receptacle and a block arm pivotedly secured to the opposite end of the foam box receptacle and securing the block above the foam box receptacle and adapted so that the operator in use pushes the lever arm downward causing the block to correspondingly push the person's foot down into the foam thus making an impression of the person's foot in the foam. The block arm of the assembly pivots on the lever arm and slides along a channel within the lever arm allowing the block to push downward on the person's foot when the lever arm is pushed downward by the operator. The ankle and forefoot are set at the same time making full contact of the foot in the foam with the foot in neutral position.
The method and apparatus provide exceptional advantages when employed in the orthotic field. The present method and apparatus are simple and inexpensive in construction and allows for positioning a person's leg, ankle and foot in a 90 degree neutral position in making the impression of the person's foot, thus insuring a correct fit for the orthotics ultimately manufactured from the foot impression. In addition, a strap assembly of the apparatus is adjustable and secures the person's leg, ankle and knee in a neutral position during the making of the impression of the person's foot.
A further advantage of the present method and apparatus is the adjustable block which can be slideably moved transversely to the foam box to be in direct alignment with the arch of person's foot during the foot impression process, thus allowing even pressure to be placed on the person's foot and insuring consistent foot impressions.
Heretofore, the prior art has disclosed patents for a lever arm with a pressed block that is sized to be received in a mold; an arch support forming device with pads that engage the foot, an apparatus for the production of an orthopedic foot rest or support engaged by a block, an apparatus for use in making insoles with receiving boxes that pivot on a support plate provided with markings; and an apparatus for molding shoe inserts with straps for use in positioning the person's foot. Some of the patents of the prior art are listed as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 584,693MarshallJun. 15, 1897U.S. Pat. No. 1,638,696LewisAug. 9, 1927U.S. Pat. No. 2,487,965DresserNov. 15, 1949U.S. Pat. No. 3,458,898CasparisAug. 5, 1969U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,989PetersonMay 31, 1988U.S. Pat. No. 5,928,673RyanJul. 27, 1999U.S. Pat. No. 1,044,171GuilfordNov. 12, 1912U.S. Pat. No. 2,177,304MurrayOct. 24, 1939U.S. Pat. No. 2,613,398CrowellOct. 14, 1952U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,337David, et al.Feb. 13, 1979U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,699GrassiJan. 14, 1997
The prior art as set forth above discloses some individual features of the present method and apparatus but does not disclose the specific structure of the present method and apparatus and the novelty of the present method and apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 584,693 issued to Marshall on Jun. 15, 1897, pertains to a butter-mold and discloses a lever arm with a press block that is sized to be received in a mold but does not provide for an adjustable receptacle on a base plate with calibrations, a slideably adjustable block, or an adjustable strap to make consistent foot impressions as does the present method and apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,044,171 issued to Guilford on Nov. 12, 1912, pertains to a method of forming arch supports and teaches of pads that engage the foot but does not provide for an adjustable receptacle on a base plate with calibrations, a slideably adjustable block, or an adjustable strap to make consistent foot impressions as does the present method and apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,458,898 issued to Casparis on Aug. 5, 1969, teaches of an apparatus for the production of an orthopedic foot rest or support wherein a block engages the foot but does not provide for an adjustable receptacle on a base plate with calibrations, a slideably adjustable block, or an adjustable strap to make consistent foot impressions as does the present method and apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,699 issued to Grassi on Jan. 14, 1997, pertains to an apparatus for manufacturing form-fitting insoles wherein the apparatus provides for two-foot receiving boxes which pivot on a support plate and a spongy material placed in a box in each mold but does not provide for an adjustable receptacle on a base plate with calibrations, slideably adjustable block, or an adjustable strap to make consistent foot impressions as does the present method and apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,928,673 issued to Ryan on Jul. 27, 1999, pertains to an apparatus for molding shoe inserts wherein the apparatus depicts straps for use in positioning a person's foot but does not provide for an adjustable receptacle on a base plate with calibrations, slideably adjustable block, or an adjustable strap to make consistent foot impressions as does the present method and apparatus.